Ojos Azules
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Unas palabras que desencajan a Kagura a media pelea. Un pequeño accidente y una Yato muy enfadada. OkiKagu
_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni el anime ni los personajes de Gintama me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

' _Pensamientos'_

* * *

 _Ojos azules_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kagura se detuvo a tiempo de soltar el golpe que deseaba, manteniendo el puño alzado y el ceño fruncido. Cerca había estado de golpear a Otae por accidente, si no hubiera sido porque Gin-chan le grito que se detuviera, que Okita se había movido, seguramente habría lastimado severamente a la mayor.

–Oh, china, tal parece que estás demasiado ciega ya. –se burlo de ella. – ¿O es que acaso tu cerebro es tan chico que no procesaste mi velocidad superior? –

Kagura apretó los dientes.

–Hijo de… –

–No te preocupes, Kagura-chan. –Otae intervino con una sonrisa calmada. –No pasa nada. –aseguro con una sonrisa.

–Aneue, que no haya pasado nada, no quiere decir que Okita-san pueda ir por ahí provocando a Kagura-chan. –intervino Shinpachi.

El castaño alzo una ceja, mirándolo sin expresión.

–Eh, megane, que yo puedo ha… –

–Es suficiente. –intervino Gintoki, fastidiado, mientras se hurgaba la nariz con el dedo. –No sé qué es lo que le habrás dicho a Kagura, pero más te vale tener cuidado, es vengativa, Okita-kun. –advirtió. –Y no tengo dinero como para pagar reparaciones, funerales ni hospitalizaciones. –

La pelirroja recogió su parasol, sin querer mirar a nadie. –Hazle un favor al mundo y muérete, Sádico. –declaro con un siseo, mientras se subía en Sadaharu y abría su parasol. Sin duda hubiera querido que el golpe le diera de lleno al policía, pero el momento de distracción que tuvo, mirando el puesto de ramen, provoco que no notara cuando Okita se había movido, casi causando que golpeara a Otae. –Esas bromas no son nada graciosas, idiota. –

Finalmente se marcho, montada en su fiel can y observando solo al frente. No es como que realmente le hubiera afectado que el sádico le dijera de repente que sus ojos eran hermosos. No, no, no. Eso solo diría que estaba enamorada, o que de mínimo le gustaba ese imbécil remedo de hombre. Y como eso era imposible, ella solamente llegaba a la conclusión de que había sido una broma, y que su reacción fue, naturalmente, de completo asco a lo dicho.

Sí. Por supuesto. Era eso.

Okita, por su parte, la vio marcharse con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sabía de antemano que ese golpe hubiera sido algo más que solamente unos días en el hospital. Pudo ver a la perfección su furia reflejada en sus bonitos ojos azul cielo.

–…deberías ir a ver que tiene, Souichiro-kun. –sugirió Gin con indiferencia.

–Es Sougo, _danna._ –lo corrigió con neutralidad. –Además…no quiero que una marimacha me mate. –

El peli plata suspiro. –Hey, por favor, se más honesto. –se acerco a él y con un tono bajo le dijo: –Sé lo que quieres de ella, más te vale no hacerla llorar o le mandare un visitante a la _sociedad de almas_. –sonrío de forma torcida. –Vete. –

Okita le observo marcharse, acompañado de los hermanos Shimura, quienes lo miraron de reojo mientras seguían a Gintoki. Una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios del sádico.

Cierto que le había dicho a la china que sus ojos eran hermosos, y que luego le había dicho que tanto como una loca marimacha pudiera poseer. Sí, en cierto modo admitía que él había tenido mucha culpa en todo aquel incidente, pero jamás había planeado que ella casi golpeara a la mujer gorila de Kondo.

' _No es como que ella no hubiera podido defenderse'_ Pensó asintiendo. _'Esa mujer está igual de loca que china'_

Un pensamiento muy cierto. Okita comenzó a caminar por donde había visto que la pelirroja se había ido. Y es que, a pesar de ser un sádico, le sorprendió cuando los ojos de ella se entristecieron un poco cuando le dijo marimacha. Bueno, no podían culparlo, ella se lo buscaba, hasta Hijibaka era más femenino que ella.

' _Pero eso no le quita que sea preciosa'_ Se dijo, mientras meditaba en lo estúpido que lo estaba volviendo el haberse enamorado de semejante bestia. Él-no-era-así. Y le molestaba en cierto grado. Quería poder molestarla como antes, sin notar sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo adolescente en general. Esa maldita china lo estaba volviendo loco.

– ¡Sadaharu! –escucho la suave risa de Kagura, viniendo desde una de las tantas bancas del parque vacio.

Se acerco a ella sigilosamente, por la espalda, algo encantando de escuchar su risa natural, vacía de hipocresías. El enorme animal lo vio venir, observándole con cierto recelo. Okita le hizo un ademán con la mano, ordenándole que se fuera. Sadaharu le volteo el rostro, negándose.

' _Por eso dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños'_

– ¿Pasa algo, Sadaharu? –pregunto la oji azul curiosa, girándose para ver al castaño inclinado junto a ella, a escasos centímetros. -¡Ah, el roba intrusos! –

Sougo la golpeo en la cabeza. –Se dice impuestos, china. –la corrigió.

Ella frunció el ceño. –Pero no lo niegas, eso solo quiere decir que tengo razón. –se cruzo de brazos, volteando el rostro para no mirarlo. El sádico le dio la vuelta a la banca, sentándose a su lado. -¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¿Quién te dio permiso de sentarte conmigo, imbécil? –

Okita la miro intensamente. – ¿Qué? La banca es propiedad del parque, no tuya. –se acerco un poco más. –Además… ¿Por qué tan roja, china? ¿Es que acaso soy demasiado guapo para ti? –

Ella trato de alejarse, indignada, pero el policía no se lo permitió, aprisionando su muñeca.

– ¡S-suéltame! ¿Qué te crees que haces? ¡Esto es violación! –

–No seas estúpida. –gruño irritado.

– ¿Cómo me dijiste pedazo de… ¡hmp!? –

Ya irritado, Sougo la atrajo hacía sí, mientras él también se inclinaba hacia adelante para besarla, callándola. Kagura abrió los ojos con desdén, tratando de empujarlo, de alejarlo. Okita, a su vez, paso su mano libre hasta la nuca de la pelirroja, acercándola más.

Medio minuto después Sougo se separo unos milímetros de ella. Y cuando la Yato abrió la boca para protestar, el sádico aprovecho para besarla de nuevo, introduciendo su traviesa lengua en la cavidad de la menor. Kagura, algo mareada, correspondió torpemente, mordiéndole los labios como única venganza. Okita sonrío.

–Vaya china, si que eres desesperada. –

– ¡C-cállate! –grito sonrojada. – ¡Ahora mismo quiero una explicación de esto! –exigió, con la respiración acelerada. –Esta clase de bromas no son… –

–Me gustas. –

–…divertí… ¿Qué dijiste? –abrió los ojos con desdén. –O-oye… ¿No habrás comido algo en mal estado o sí? –

Okita chasqueo la lengua.

' _Por esto es que no quería decírselo, danna'_ se quejo en su mente.

–Que lenta. –resoplo. –He dicho que-me-gustas-china. –dijo lentamente el miembro del Shinsengumi.

–Y yo a ti te odio. –susurro sonrojada, volviendo el rostro a donde se suponía debía estar Sadaharu, más este se encontraba acostado más delante, con las patas tapándole los ojos.

–Sí, sí, china. –suspiro. – ¿Ya te he dicho que tus ojos son hermosos? –

La Yato se levanto de golpe. –Sí, sí. Tanto como una ma… –estaba por repetir las palabras que tanta furia y tristeza le dieron, pero Sougo la hizo volver a sentarse.

–Tan hermosos como la chica que me gusta podría tener. –

Kagura lo miro sorprendida.

–Azules como el cielo. –murmuro, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo.

Kagura se lo permitió, mientras que más adelante, Sadaharu prefería marcharse el solo hasta la Yorozuya. Más valía que les diera privacidad, que él aún era inocente, puro y casto…no como su dueña.

.

.

.

Bieeen~

Mi primera vez escribiendo algo de Gintama, no estoy segura de si quedo bien o no, pero espero les guste.

Y como no hay mucho que decir, espero estén muy bien.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

 _Ciao, ciao (:_


End file.
